Bite me
by kana-asuki
Summary: Ambos gustaban de las películas de vampiros, a Alfred le gustaban por que quería morder y a Arthur porque quería ser mordido. UsUk T por insinuaciones.


**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya que si pusiera romance en su serie yo no estaría escribiendo esto.

_**Aclaración**__: No creo que haya alguna. _

**Advertencias**: Hombre x Hombre, Mordidas y un francés pervertido en la misma sala.

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera, todas las naciones estaban reunidas en la mini sala de cine que tenia América en su casa.

Francis tuvo la, nótese el sarcasmo marca Inglaterra, maravillosa idea de ver una película de terror, claro él quería aprovecharse de aquellas ingenuas y miedosas naciones, que saltarían asustadas del miedo y quien más que el francés para consolarlas…

Bueno el punto aquí es que eligieron una película de terror con temática vampírica.

Arthur decidió tomar asiento en el sillón alejando que quería estar lo más lejos posible de la nación francesa, y como era el único sofá en el lugar, que sólo tenia dos lugares, el anfitrión de la casa pensó de la misma manera.

Las demás naciones tomaron asiento en la muy cómoda alfombra de la habitación.

La película comenzó sin preámbulo, aunque muchos no quisieran admitirlo era un poco aterradora, claro la mayoría de las naciones estaban más espantadas por las manos escurridizas del francés.

Inglaterra cerraba los puños con fuerza mientras que Estados Unidos intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero inevitablemente lo que ambos temían paso.

A los angloparlantes les encantaban las películas de vampiros por diversas razones que nadie conocía.

La escena frente a ellos mostraba al vampiro malo acorralando a una hermosa chica, lentamente pasaba sus frías y blancas manos por el terso cuello de la joven.

Los dos rubios se retorcían en el sofá intentando controlar las emociones que desprendían.

El vampiro mostró sus colmillos afilados acercándolos lentamente a la piel blanca de la joven y de pronto, como era predecible, clavo sus dientes en el cuello de la muchacha.

Instintivamente Arthur llevo su mano a su cuello, intentando no clavar sus uñas en esa parte de su piel, al mismo tiempo Alfred mordió su puño con fuerza.

Ante tal acción ambos voltearon a verse hipnotizados ante la reacción de cada uno, con una mirada que mostraba el deseo de lo que en realidad querían.

Ambos gustaban de las películas de vampiros, a Alfred le gustaban por que _**quería morder**_ y a Arthur porque _**quería ser mordido**_.

Lentamente la nación estadounidense alejó sus dientes de su puño y miró fijamente a la nación inglesa, quien poco a poco quito la mano de su blanco cuello.

Se miraron durante un corto tiempo, expresando lo que ambos anhelaban , se juntaron lentamente, las manos del americano se posaron en la cadera del inglés atrayéndolo más en contra de su cuerpo, lentamente una de sus manos acaricia el cuello del británico, quien solo podía retorcerse bajo los brazos del estadounidense.

Los labios firmes de la nación americana comenzaron a dejar besos húmedos por toda la piel que el inglés daba permiso, absortos en las sensaciones que ambos estaban provocando el mundo dejo de existir para ellos.

Arthur paso sus brazos por el cabello del otro rubio acercándolo más, implorando más con gemidos ahogados, lentamente Alfred comenzó a abrir su boca raspando con sus dientes aquella zona sensible de la nación europea, pidiendo permiso y avisando al mismo tiempo.

Arthur gruñó— Maldita sea ya hazlo— mientras que el americano sonreía con sorna encajando sus blancos dientes en aquella piel perfecta.

El gemido del inglés se combino con los gritos provenientes de la película, enterró sus manos en la cabellera rubia, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

Alfred por su parte succionaba con fuerza la piel bajo sus labios, su mano apretaba con fuerza las caderas del inglés, quien poco a poco se posiciono en el regazo de la otra nación, creando una mayor fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Arthur pasó sus piernas sobre la cintura del americano sin perder el contacto entre la boca del rubio menor y el cuello de la nación más vieja.

Alfred lentamente alejó sus dientes de la suave y cremosa piel, dando paso a su lengua que saboreaba la herida que hace unos momentos su dentadura había causado.

La nación europea se mordía los labios con fuerza mientras sus manos despeinaban al otro joven, sus piernas enroscaban la cintura del menor con más fuerza, queriendo sentir más.

Las cosas entre las dos naciones poco a poco perdían el control, ambos estaban tan concentrados en las emociones que estaban teniendo, la mano de Alfred se aferro en el cuello de Arthur, mientras que la otra se deslizo por el muslo de la nación, causando más gemidos en el inglés, quien se aferraba con fuerza al cuero cabelludo del americano.

No fue hasta que sintieron un flash sobre ellos que se alejaron, la mirada pervertida de Francis; quien tenía a una invisible nación, Canadá, les hizo alejarse apenados.

Japón miraba su cámara como si fuera el objeto más valioso del mundo, que en este momento lo era, Feliciano miró al alemán con una mirada de anhelo que el germánico intentó ignorar olímpicamente.

—Oh oh ~ por nosotros no se detengan, disfrutábamos tanto de la vista— comenzó a burlarse el francés mientras sus manos se pasaban discretamente por la nación sobre sus piernas.

Ambos jóvenes de habla inglesa se alejaron abochornados.

—Tipo como que hay un cuarto vació por una parte de la casa.

Varias naciones miraban a los rubios sonrojados, Alfred se levantó rápidamente.

—Disfruten de la película.

Tomó la mano de un sonrojado inglés jalándolo detrás de él.

—Y pobre de aquel que se atreva a acercarse a mi habitación.

Gritó una vez fuera de la sala.

Lo único que ambas naciones pudieron oír fueron las risas burlonas del francés.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que me inspire en una historia en inglés que leí el otro día, claro lamentablemente no era del fandom de Hetalia, pero en serio que era muy buena la historia, lo cual me hizo pensar en recrearla al estilo UsUk, y pues apenas la termine, en serio espero y les guste n.n

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


End file.
